Charade
by RoxaneJamesFFnet
Summary: Vous savez ce qui me comble d'aise, Weasley ? pépia joyeusement Cornellis sans oublier de lui décocher un léger coup de pied au passage. — Non, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. — Ça ne fait rien, je vais vous le dire quand même : d'ici, j'ai une vue plongeante sur votre crâne. — Et moi, j'ai une vue plongeante sur vos dessous, persifla le jeune homme. Nuit d'HPF - défi - OS


**Note : Ceci est un texte écrit dans le cadre des Nuits d'HPF, sur le thème "charade". **

**Personnages : Audrey Cornellis (Weasley)/Percy Weasley**

**Texte aussi posté sur HPF**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Percy leva un regard irrité vers sa secrétaire, perchée au sommet du lustre illuminant son office, les fesses coincées entre deux branches du plafonnier.

« Allons, Miss Cornellis, ne soyez pas ridicule… descendez d'ici, maintenant !

— Pour que je me fasse assommer à coups de tabouret ? Hors de question, Weasley ! »

La jeune femme laissa ses jambes ballotter dans le vide, effleurant les cheveux du rouquin de la pointe de ses chaussures à talons, ce qui acheva de l'exaspérer. Il tapa du poing sur son bureau. Son geste brutal eut pour effet de renverser le contenu de son encrier sur le dossier qu'il essayait – vainement – de compléter. Sa concentration était mise à rude épreuve. Encore fallait-il obstruer de son champ de vision la petite culotte en dentelle de l'espèce de crétine finie qui oscillait au-dessus de son crâne et peut-être (peut-être) qu'un jour, il terminerait de remplir ce fichu formulaire administratif…

« Vous savez ce qui me comble d'aise, Weasley ? pépia joyeusement Cornellis sans oublier de lui décocher un léger coup de pied au passage.

— Non, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

— Ça ne fait rien, je vais vous le dire quand même : d'ici, j'ai une vue plongeante sur votre crâne.

— Et moi, j'ai une vue plongeante sur vos dessous, persifla le jeune homme.

— J'espère que vous profitez du spectacle. Cependant, je me dois de vois informer que si vous continuez à lorgner sur mon fessier, je vous collerais un procès au cul…»

L'abominable petite…

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Cornellis ! Si vous n'étiez pas montée sur ce foutu lustre, nous n'en serions pas là !

— C'était une erreur de parcours.

— Une erreur de parcours ? répéta Percy, scandalisé. Vous appelez ça une erreur de parcours ? J'appelle ça un bazar monstre, moi, Cornellis. Un cataclysme de premier ordre ! Un chaos absolu ! Un dérèglement de…

— Oui, bon ça va, le coupa la jeune femme, vous avez une légère tendance à l'exagération, Weasley…

— Une légère tendance à quoi ?! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez insulté le Ministre Bulgare sous son nez, Miss Cornellis ?

— Mais je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait quand je l'ai traité de…

— Troll mal léché ? De toute évidence. Cela n'explique pourtant pas votre présence au plafond.

— Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas le temps qu'il rentre chez lui après avoir lancé la brigade magique à mes trousses…

— Vous faites plutôt profil haut, si je ne m'abuse… »

Un reniflement dédaigneux l'interrompit.

« Cela étant, je ne vous ai toujours pas dit ce qu'il y avait de particulièrement intéressant avec la vue plongeante dont je dispose, Weasley…

— Dites, s'énerva Percy. Qu'on en finisse.

— Chouette ! Alors ça se tient en un mot votre crâne est…

— Oui ?

— Ah, et si on le faisait sous forme de charade ?

— Miss Cornellis…

— Mon premier est un instrument dont on se sert dans les jeux, il permet de tirer aléatoirement un nombre ou un symbole parmi plusieurs possibilités…

— Un dé ?

— Bien vu. Mon second est l'arrêt de lieu des trains ?

— Une gare !

— Certes. Et mon dernier est l'endroit qui sert de foyer aux oiseaux…

— Nid ?

— Oui.

— …

— Alors, vous avez trouvé, Weasley ? »

Dégarni. Son crâne était… non. Non ! Il refusait d'envisager cette possibilité. Par Merlin, il avait vingt-cinq ans… Cette sale peste l'asticotait à un point... il en avait marre. Voilà. Percy Weasley était à bout. Entre le Ministre Bulgare qui avait lancé une patrouille sur les traces de sa secrétaire (ce qui revenait à lui faire porter à lui, son chef, le chapeau), la culotte de Cornellis et ses insinuations outrageuses...

« SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE MON BUREAU, CORNELLIS !

— On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible de votre anatomie…

— J'ai dit : SORTEZ !

— Mais je suis accrochée à…

— JE M'EN FICHE, DEGAGEZ OU JE VOUS PLANTE MA BAGUETTE ENTRE LES DEUX YEUX. TRANSPLANEZ, VOLEZ, COURREZ AVEC UN CHANDELIER AU CUL, JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE MAIS SORTEZ DE MA VUE !

— Demandé si gentiment… »

Audrey transplana dans un grognement, emportant avec elle le lustre du bureau de Percy. Celui-ci fusilla le trou béant qui décorait le plafond avant de passer une main tremblante sur son crâne… qui, effectivement, commençait à poindre sous son fouillis de boucles flamboyantes.

Nom d'une chouette, il allait étriper son insupportable secrétaire !


End file.
